1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric-discharge lamp control apparatus and an electric-discharge lamp control method in which the electric-discharge lamp is prevented from flickering.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional electric-discharge lamp control apparatus, a voltage applied to an electric-discharge lamp is monitored in an abnormal state judging circuit, and the applied voltage is compared with various reference voltages.
Thereafter, when an abnormal state is detected according to a comparison result in the abnormal state judging circuit of the conventional electric-discharge lamp control apparatus, the electric-discharge lamp is put out by the conventional electric-discharge lamp control apparatus.
The technique in the conventional electric-discharge lamp control apparatus is disclosed in the Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. H8-106986 (1996).
Because the conventional electric-discharge lamp control apparatus has the above-described configuration, a life end of the electric-discharge lamp can be detected. However, when an abnormal state such as the flickering of the electric-discharge lamp occurs because an abnormal circumstance occurs in a peripheral circuit of the electric-discharge lamp, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp cannot be inhibited. Therefore, there is a problem that the life of the electric-discharge lamp cannot be prevented from being shortened.
An object of the present invention is to provide, with due consideration to the drawbacks of the conventional electric-discharge lamp control apparatus and the conventional electric-discharge lamp control method, an electric-discharge lamp control apparatus and an electric-discharge lamp control method in which the life of an electric-discharge lamp is prevented from being shortened according to the flickering of the lamp.
An electric-discharge lamp control apparatus according to the present invention comprises counting means for counting a flickering number in an electric-discharge lamp which flickers according to the control of lamp-lighting control means, and lamp-lighting inhibiting means for inhibiting the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp in a case where the flickering number counted by the counting means exceeds a regular number.
Accordingly, the life of the electric-discharge lamp can be prevented from being shortened.
In the electric-discharge lamp control apparatus according to the present invention, the flickering number counted by the counting means is reset each time a regular time passes, and the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is inhibited in a case where the flickering number counted within the regular time exceeds the regular number.
Accordingly, in cases where the electric-discharge lamp flickers according to the will of a user, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is not inhibited. However, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp can be inhibited in an only case where a failure occurs.
In the electric-discharge lamp control apparatus according to the present invention, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is inhibited in an only case where a flickering time period determined by the light-out and the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is shorter than a regular time period.
Accordingly, in cases where the electric-discharge lamp flickers according to the will of a user, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is not inhibited. However, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp can be inhibited in an only case where a failure occurs.
An electric-discharge lamp control method according to the present invention comprises the steps of counting a flickering number in an electric-discharge lamp, and inhibiting the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp in a case where the flickering number exceeds a regular number.
Accordingly, the life of the electric-discharge lamp can be prevented from being shortened.
In the electric-discharge lamp control method according to the present invention, the flickering number is reset each time a regular time passes, and the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is inhibited in a case where the flickering number counted within the regular time exceeds the regular number.
Accordingly, in cases where the electric-discharge lamp flickers according to the will of a user, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is not inhibited. However, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp can be inhibited in an only case where a failure occurs.
In the electric-discharge lamp control method according to the present invention, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is inhibited in an only case where a flickering time period determined by the light-out and the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is shorter than a regular time period.
Accordingly, in cases where the electric-discharge lamp flickers according to the will of a user, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp is not inhibited. However, the lighting of the electric-discharge lamp can be inhibited in an only case where a failure occurs.